Into the firey depths
by Rhodanthe-Roseora
Summary: The boys wake up to the sun, sea and sand. The breeze is rustling gently in the trees and what could possibly go wrong? Theyre together, now... And it looks like they always will be. (Style, if you want to interpret it that way. I promise plenty of good Cartman moments and a fabulous death ofr our Kenny!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh... Stan...?" Kyle said, glancing over at the unconciouss boy. "Were going to be late for school..." He added dryly in a vague attempt at waking up his super best friend. "Uh... What... What happened...?" Stan asked, running his fingers through his hair to be greeted with a salty, sandy mess. "My head hurts." He added. "The boat sank I think...?" Kyle said, still slightly in shock and not registering the situation entirely. He slowly stood, shaking his head and trying to keep his balance. "Stan?" He looked down at the black haired boy."We should try and find Kenny." "What about Cartman?" Stan replied as Kyle helped him to his own feet. "Screw Cartman. I hope he got aids from a monkey." Kyle said darkly with a hint of wit. "It was a rough night last night. It was terrifying." Kyle said sadly, the memories comingback to him. "What did happen? I dont remember a thing dude...?" Stan asked, attenpting to shake the sand out of his one remaining shoe. "You wouldnt. You were out cold when Cartman smashed a vodka bottle over your head." Kyle laughed, glancing up at the bloody bruise on Stans forehead. "You should get the sand out of that cut... And keep it clean. Salt water will help for now." Kyle said, pulling his ripped jacket sleeve over his hand and dabbing the dirt away from the wound. "Dude... Since when were you a doctor?" Stan asked with a smirk. He turned round to look round at their surroundings. "This place... It looks like somewhere in the carribean." Kyle mused. "Duh." The sun was burning their shoulders and noses, and the sand under Stans bare foot was painfully hot. The mountain rose steeply into a forboding, rocky mountinous landscape and the woods loomed ominously across from the beach. "If we keep walking well find them... Im sure..." Kyle said, glancing at Stan, maybe looking for reassurance. "Yeah. Lets start looking then." Stan said quietly, putting an arm round Kyles shoulder and together they walked across the burning sand, with the waves lapping at their toes. The water provided little and short-lived relief. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously; Stan and Kyle woke up on a mysterious island... They need to find their friend Kenny in hopes of everything going back to 'normal' soon... Yeah right. Read on to find out what happens next! It wasnt long until they found the blonde boy hunched over a small fire on the beach. The orange parka lay discarded on the sand a few meters away. "Kenny!" They both said enthusiastically, Kenny glanced over at his shoulder and beamed. "Guys! Your okay!" He said, standing up and dropping the stick he was stoking the flames with "Im so happy im not dead either..." He added, relief evident in his eyes. Kyle and Stan spared eachother a sideways glance. "So... Gow are we going to get home..?" Stan asked. Now hed found Kenny that was all that really mattered to him. He felt a slight twinge of guilt at his lack of bother about Eric. "Stan, we need to make sure we have water and food... Just in case we could be here a few days until rescue boats find us..." Kyle said, surveying the surroundings some more. Just then, a tubby figure appeared out of the shadows of the trees clutching a vundle of wood. All three boys let out a slight groan. "Hey... You guys! Your alive!" Cartman began almost happily, with only a slight hint of the usualy sarcasm. "Hey there Kyeerl..." He said, givng Kyle a nudge with his elbow. "Hello fatass." "So the jew lives to see another day?" Cartman shriekes in his usual tone. His throat sounds a little sore, but apart from that its the same Cartman alright. He dumps the wood in a heap on top of Kennys parka, of which the blonde boy angrily snatches it off the ground and throws it over himself. The air is beginning to get chillier and the sun slowly dissapearing below the horizon. The small flames are gladly welcomed as the other boys step in closer and sit down on the sand. "We should get some sleep. Maybe the rescuers will come in the morning... Theyl see our fire..." Stan says with a yawn after about half an hour. "Im thirsty..." Cartman groans, flopping uselessly on the ground by the fire. "Then go find a stream or something..." Stan snapped, turning to Kyle. "No... Cant... Too... Dehydrateeeerrdd..." Cartman began, rolling around to add emphasis. "Im thirsty too, dude..." Stan could just make out from underneath the orange parka. "Fine. Guys lets all go find a stream. Then im going to sleep." He goes to help Kyle up but notices the boys eyes are shut and hes curled up with his hat in his arms. "Come on Kenny." Stan said with a small smile. "Cartman can we use your expandable water bottle thingy...?" Stan asks in hopes of making Cartman do something vaguely helpful. "Whatever. Just make sure theres some for me." He says, throwing it and smacking Stan in the cheek. "Dude... Really?" Kenny asks, glancing at Stan with the sore gash on his forehead. Stan just sticks his tongue out at Eric as he walks away into the woods, the stars glowing brighter than ever before over head and the crickets chirping loudly in the undergrowth. 


End file.
